A duel in hell
Orochi came out of a seemingly portal and entered into a bizarre world, filled with chaos in every corner " Im here in hell, now where is my challenger." Orochi wondered. " I am right here." A shadowy figure came up covered in a cloak and bandages with a mask on his face. " So are you Genso." " Yes." He replied quickly. " Let's begin." Orochi stated. Hell's battle begins Both opponents came face to face and they both used shunpo and quickly started using hand to hand combat. They were both at equal level, with nobody gaining the upper hand. " Not bad." Orochi said, then using a backflip kick. With Genso dodging and countering with a low kick which Orochi also blocked. " As expected." Then Genso took out a dark looking katana, then Orochi quickly brought out his spear and they both clashed. Creating a vast explosion. ﻿ " Well, well. This will be a challenge." Orochi stated. " Indeed." Genso relpied, attempting to slash him, but Orochi blocked and quickly countered with a fatal attack, that Genso easily blocked. Genso then used an unknown type of speed to get behind Orochi. With Orochi being in surprise. "That's sonido." Orochi said and Genso was attempting to kill Orochi, but Orochi locked and quickly used flash steps to gain some distance. " Are you scared." " No, but I think you should be." " Why?" Genso wondered then he saw Orochi cut off his own arm. " Are you giving up." Genso wondered and then instantly realized what Orochi was about to do. " Hado no 96: Itto Kaso." suddenly a large amount of red flames were centered near Orochi and then they all flew up creating a completely devastating explosion. With the flames taking the form of a katana's blade. A death request arrives After the devastating kido spell with both opponents being injured, but not severely. Both opponents could feel a devastating amount of dark spiritual energy. " what is that." Orochi wondered. Then suddenly eight people in dark cloaks were on top of a mountain and there was one person in a white cloak. " who are you." Genso wondered. then the person in the white cloak took his hood off. " Not possible, it's you, Senju Yamashiro." Genso was shocked. " Yes it is indeed me, now if you do not tell me quickly where that person is then I'll kill you." " So you are looking for her. We won't tell you." " Fine then." An intense battle, devastation of hell. Suddenly, Senju charged in with his flash steps and drew his zanpakutou to try and attack Orochi. Orochi blocked and quickly got above him and used Hakai to Sozo. Although Senju dodged, Genso was already behind him and attempted to strike although Senju blocked he was cornered by the two opponents. " Damn it." senju said to himself. " It's time to lose Senju." Orochi said charging in at Senju with full speed. " Soar through the sky, Tenshi." Then a bright light enveloped Senju blinding Orochi and Genso for a brief moment. " Deceive, Kurai Kyoku." Then around Genso came five staves, each individual in it's own look. " manipulate, chikyu no tamashii." After Orochi released his zanpakutou all three opponents had an overwhelming force around them. " Saisho no kyoku: sagi no to." After he chanted Genso put all five staves in the ground and it created a large column of light obliterating anything around it, with Senju being trapped in it. Suddenly the sky tore apart and many large monsters came out of there. " Kosame." Senju said, creating a rain of light obliterating the monsters and breaking the illusion. " Is that it, well then. Hikari no inori." Then a large symbol came in front of Senju, storing up energy for a blast. " Hason." Then Senju's attack got taken to the ground completely destroying it. "Well, I guess my thoughts of finishing this quickly will never come to fruition." Senju said. " Indeed. Tsugi no kyoku: Shinseina Yoso." Genso chanted creating six orbs with different elements surrounding him creating a vast explosion. " Anyways, thank you for giving me time to set it up." Genso stated " Nice work Genso, now it's my turn. Gomakashi." Suddenly there were over one hundred clones of Orochi, all with the exact same spiritual signatures. " Wow, that's not a parlor trick." Senju said to Orochi in an indifferent tone. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired Hado no 91: '''Senju Koten Taiho'"'' Suddenly there were over one thousand light spears surrounding Senju and all fired toward him, creating an explosion that could easily destroy a fortress of Hueco Mundo's size. Although Senju was severely injured, he didn't die. " Fine you win, but I'll find that person and destroy you all." Senju said using flash steps to run away. " Genso, if you don't mind, could you keep an eye on him." Orochi asked. " Oh well, there is really no choice." Genso said using flash steps and escaped hell. " I better get going too." Orochi said to himself, using flash steps to get away.